minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Poisoon140/Ideas For New Mods
Some of my ideas for new mods. Star Block These are blocks that has a high chance to create Kirbies. It takes about 5 seconds to mine with a regular pickaxe, 4 with silver, 3 with budder, and 1 with diamond. Mining one will give 1-3 Star Candies, but agitate any nearby Kirbies. Star Candies They restore 15 hunger and 2 hearts Kirby He is a neutral mod that can be found by star blocks. Destroying Star Blocks in a 10 block radius will make him be agitated and chase you. From far away, he can spit stars (half a heart damage per hit, the stars explode and do 2 heart of damage on hard). If he is close enough, he will rapidly pummel you (1 heart per hit, he can stay on you until you attack him off on hard). If he is agitated and you are 30 blocks or more away, he will chase you down with a warp star. He goes 3x as fast when he is on the warp star (a collision with the warp star will cause 3 hears of damage, on hard it also knocks you back 5 squares and does 5 hearts of damage). To deagitate him, you must bring him at least 10 squares by a star block. It has 20 health Robot It is a hostile mod that can sense you from 7 blocks away. It will chase you if it sees you. It can shoot lasers (1/2 hearts, they can bounce off and destroy hit blocks in hard mode). They can also shoot lightning bolts (1 heart, riccochets from players in hard mode).It can also explode like a a creeper. It has 10 health. Herobrine He is a very hostile mod that can detect you from anywhere on the zone. Luckily, if Herobrine is at your island, you will see a yellow sign saying "Herobrine is in your zone!" while an alarm is sounding. If herobrine is within 50 blocks of you, you will get a red sign saying "Herobrine is within 50 blocks of you! Equip your diamond armor!" and the siren will be louder and faster paced. If Herobrine is within 20 blocks of you, you will see a black skull shaped sign saying "Herobrine is within 20 blocks range of you! Get ready for the hardest battle ever!" and the siren will be even louder and will be super fast paced! Also, if any of those signs comes, the game automatically turns to hardcore mode. He can shoot you with a bow (10 hearts of damage), attack you with a sword (instant kill), mine you (instant kill), make a swarm of diamond armored zombies, make a swarm of charged creepers, make a swarm of cave spiders, make a swarm of cave spider jockeys, make a swarm of wither cave spider jockeys, make a swarm of ghazts (they are too deadly already to be powered up), make a swarm of wither skeletons, make 10 withers (the boss), make 10 ender dragons, make a swarm of random enemies. If you have diamond armor, all of Herobrine's attacks only do 1/4 hearts of damage. This has 100000000000 health, but takes 1000 damage from your attacks if you use diamond weapons. Category:Blog posts